


Megaman and Bass Cd Data Base: The Missing Files

by DarkWitchFanBoy



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWitchFanBoy/pseuds/DarkWitchFanBoy
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the CD Data Base would say about other Robot Masters





	1. Megaman 10 Robot Masters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to Archive of our Own and I sort of need to get a foot hold in this place because I started on Fanfiction.net so I apologize if this is not a story I don't know if Archive will allow something like this but hey I'll be nice to know if it doesn't

-  
Insert Megaman and Bass CD Data Base Music Here  
-  
Strike Man

A robot made to help in a baseball stadium. His weapon the Rebound Striker can bounce off walls and get stronger with each bounce.

"Strike Three… YOU'RE OUT!" 

Good Point:  
Good sport 

Bad Point:  
Bad at swinging 

Like:  
Pitching

Dislike:  
Poor sportsmanship  
-  
Nitro Man

A stunt robot that can transform into a motorcycle, he also has a fierce rivalry with Turbo Man. His weapon the Wheel Cutter sends a razor sharp wheel on the ground.

"Pfft… I can handle this" 

Good Point:  
Fearless

Bad Point:  
Reckless 

Like:  
Daring stunts 

Dislike:  
Road spikes  
-  
Sheep Man

Made originally to be a sheep herding robot but then found work in a computer facility. His Thunder Wool sends a cloud of wool to rain down lightning bolts.

"You're in for a shock" 

Good Point:  
Nerdy

Bad Point:  
Easily picked on

Like:  
Computers

Dislike:  
Cut Man  
-  
Solar Man

Created to help manage the power in solar facility. His weapon the Solar Flare sends a ball of explosive fire.

"Feel the power of the sun!" 

Good Point:  
Hard working 

Bad Point:  
Hot headed

Like:  
Sunny days

Dislike:  
Rain  
-  
Commando Man

A military robot designed for war. With his Commando Bomb he can cause massive explosions.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" 

Good Point:  
Enthusiastic

Bad Point:  
Doesn't know when to stop

Like:  
Bombs, Missiles 

Dislike:  
Weak enemies  
-  
Blade Man

Made originally to be a tour guide in a weapon museum. His Triple Blade sends three razor sharp sword blades.

"May the best man win"

Good Point:  
Honourable

Bad Point:  
Can't use other weapons

Like:  
Sword Man

Dislike:  
Yamato Man  
-  
Chill Man

A robot made to do research in sub zero temperatures. His Chill Spike launches freezing cold ice to create traps for his enemies.

"Chill out why don't ya"

Good Point:  
Cool and collected

Bad Point:  
Can't cool down

Like:  
Freezing temperatures

Dislike:  
Summer  
-  
Pump Man

Made to work in a water purification plant Pump Man can summon water to act as a shield for him.

"Keep your trash to yourself"

Good Point:  
Neat and tidy

Bad Point:  
Old fashioned

Like:  
Clean water

Dislike:  
Oil Man


	2. Characters that should've been in the data base form the start

-  
Insert Megaman and Bass CD Data Base Music Here  
-  
Yellow Devil

A unique robot made by Dr. Wily. With its body being made up of a special liquid it can split itself to attack enemies.

"BUMO!"

Good Point:  
Patient

Bad Point:  
Not very intelligent

Like:  
Nothing

Dislike:  
Electricity  
-  
CWU-01P

An aquatic guard robot made by Dr. Wily. It can fire lasers from its eye.

"INTRUDERS BAD. MUST ELIMINATE INTRUDERS"

Good Point:  
Determined

Bad Point:  
Repetitive 

Like:  
Nothing

Dislike:  
Intruders  
-  
Copy Robot

A unique robot designed by Dr. Wily to copy the data of any robot.

"Now I know everything your going to do, strange isn't it!" 

Good Point:  
Copycat

Bad Point:  
Overconfident

Like:  
Copying

Dislike:  
Being copied  
-  
Megaman X

The greatest creation of Doctor Thomas Light. X is capable of thinking close to that of a human being.

"I will use this power to protect everyone"

Good Point:  
Trustworthy

Bad Point:  
Naive

Like:  
Peace

Dislike:  
Violence  
-  
Zero 

The greatest creation of Doctor Albert W. Wily. Zero is capable of tearing robots to scarp metal with his bare hands.

"HAHAHAH!" 

Good Point:  
Merciless

Bad Point:  
Not many options

Like:  
Violence

Dislike:  
Defeat  
-  
Dr. Mikhail Cossack

A robot professor that was forced by Dr. Wily to fight Megaman. He is also the creator of Megaman's robot helper bird Beat.

"I'll do what I must"

Good Point:  
Caring

Bad Point:  
Different accent

Like:  
Keeping family safe

Dislike:  
Dr. Wily  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for other Megaman characters I'd be open to them


	3. MegaMan Rock Force Robot Masters

-  
Insert Megaman and Bass CD Data Base Music Here  
-  
Crypt Man

A robot originally made to work in a haunted house attraction but was modified for combat, his Crypt Cloak can let him vanish completely and cause shockwaves.

"You can't hit what you can't see"

Good Point:  
Cunning 

Bad Point:  
Overconfident

Like:  
Element of surprise

Dislike:  
Bright light  
-  
Charade Man

A robot originally made to work in a theatre but was modified for combat he can perfectly mimic the movements of any person or robot. His weapon the Charade Clone makes a copy of himself that explodes on contact.

"Please, hold your applause until the end"

Good Point:  
Great actor

Bad Point:  
Big ego

Like:  
Attention, Applause

Dislike:  
The final curtain  
-  
Shock Man

Made to work in a electronic power plant, his Shock Gauntlet can grab and shock things from afar.

"Watch where you step"

Good Point:  
Big reach

Bad Point:  
Can't swim

Like:  
Lightning storms

Dislike:  
Rubber gloves  
-  
Virus Man

A robot created to help control diseases in a hospital but was modified for combat. His weapon the Virus Outbreak sends small robots that causes malfunctions in other robots.

"Don't get to close you might catch something"

Good Point:  
Immune to diseases

Bad Point:  
Lonely

Like:  
Medicine, cures

Dislike:  
Illnesses  
-  
Photon Man

A robot made to manage the power of a solar facility, he was modified for combat when rebellion took place. He can generate bright light to make a blinding flare.

"Try not to get blinded"

Good Point:  
Eco friendly

Bad Point:  
Can't travel

Like:  
Sun

Dislike:  
Night  
-  
Boom Man (Fuse Man)

A demolition robot capable of destroying buildings within seconds, he was reprogrammed for the rebellion.

"I'll level this place in second"

Good Point:  
Enthusiastic

Bad Point:  
Reckless

Like:  
Explosives

Dislike:  
Water  
-  
Circuit Man

Originally created to be a computer maintenance robot but was modified for combat to rebel against humanity his Circuit Breaker sends explosive circuits.

"Hack my mainframe don't be ridiculous"

Good Point:  
Technical

Bad Point:  
Talks for too long

Like:  
Computers

Dislike:  
Viruses  
-  
Pulse Man

A workout robot that helps people keep their pulses in check hit was modified for combat for the rebellion. He is capable of creating a giant ring for pure energy.

"Don't let your pulse rise too high"

Good Point:  
Healthy massage

Bad Point:  
Naggy 

Like:  
Fitness workshops

Dislike:  
Lazy life style


End file.
